Running Interference
by dragongoddess13
Summary: There is no greater love then that of a father for his daughter. That being said there is no bigger hatred then a father's hatred for his daughter's boyfriend, especially when its a certain Cajun he has to watch out for. A collection of Drabbles about Logan's fatherly instincts.
1. Ease Dropping

Running Interference

X-Men: Evolution

A/N: So I've decided to dedicate this story to '_Lucy Tonk Lupin'_. Here is one of the stories I promised. Please note that there are references to my previous story _'Father Dearest'_. Enjoy!

* * *

Incident #1: Ease Dropping

Logan stopped dead in his tracks outside of his foster daughter's room as her voice, as well as, her boyfriend's voice drifted through the door.

"It don' fit chere." Gambit said simply as if to give up what he was doing.

"But it has tah." Rogue whined in replied.

"Remy sorry chere. He don' know what t' tell yo'." Gambit replied. Rogue sighed harshly.

"It's not fair." she finally said. "It's absolutely perfect, why doesn't it fit?" she questioned.

"Remy flattered yo' t'ink so." Gambit said, the cocky smirk quite evident in his voice. Rogue sighed. Their conversation stopped as Logan heard the bed shift and creak. He clenched his fists in anger as unwanted thoughts and images flashed through his mind.

"What is that God Damned Cajun doing to my little girl?" he thought to himself. There was another few moments of silence before heard the bed shift again.

"Maybe we should try again?" Rogue suggested as if her options were limited.

"Remy don' know petite." Gambit replied hesitantly. "If it don' fit, it don' fit. Remy don' wan' t' hurt yo'."

Logan continued to listen, slightly oblivious to an extremely amused Storm, whom had walked up to stand next to him. She didn't ask what he was doing, just mimicked his listening action at the door.

"Please Remy. Just one more try. Ah really want it tah fit." Rogue begged. Gambit sighed.

"D'accord." he relented. The two adults listened intently as the sound of ruffling clothing and a zipper resounded. "Yo' ready mon cherie?" Gambit finally asked.

"Go for it, swamp rat." Rogue replied. Less then a second passed before her voice sounded again. "Ow, ow, ow, ok, ok, Ah give." she finally relented. By this time however it was far too late to stop a raging Wolverine and far be it from Storm to stop what could potentially be a good show. Logan grasped the door knob, swinging it open violently.

"Git your hands off her Gumbo!" Logan exclaimed startling the two occupants. They whipped around to face the older man.

"Dad?! What are yah doin'?" Rogue exclaimed confused. Logan gaped at the two young kids not at all expecting what he was seeing.

Before him, both young lovers stood completely dressed, starring at him like he was crazy. Logan looked to Rogue noticing what she was wearing for the first time. She wore a beautiful bright, forest green silk sun dress with an elegant beaded halter top that extended down just above her knees.

Logan gaped at the two of them, completely lost all of a sudden. Noticing the opportunity to dispel an awkward moment Storm finally stepped through the door way and looked between a nervous Gambit and a confused Rogue.

"Rogue dear, that dress is gorgeous." Storm said pulling Rogue's attention to the older woman. She looked a little depressed.

"Ah know right." Rogue replied. "But it doesn't fit." she continued. Storm walked up to her and looked the dress over. "Remy brought it back from Paris for meh, but Ah'm….top heavy."

Gambit opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it when he realized Logan was still watching them. Storm, noticing this, fought the intense urge to burst into laughter.

"Oh, well let's see." Storm replied spinning Rogue around so she could look over the zipper on the back. Storm fiddled with the fabric for a few minutes. "Oh this is no problem." she said finally. Rogue turned to face her. "There's plenty of fabric to let it out, I'll have it fitting you in no time."

Rogue looked at the older woman excited. "Really?" she questioned. Storm nodded. Rogue reached forward and hugged Storm happily. "Oh, thank yah so much." Storm smiled in reply. She then turned to Logan.

"Logan, sweetheart, would you go to my room and get my sewing kit out of my closet?" she asked. Logan starred at her blankly for a moment before turning and walking out. When he was gone, Storm turned to Gambit.

"Run." she told him. He looked at her grateful.

"Merci, mon ami." he replied. He leaned over, kissed Rogue goodbye and then rushed out of the room. Rogue laughed lightly after him. Storm shook her head amused.

"Men." she muttered. "You can't help but love them, but for the life of you, you can't figure out why."

They laughed.

* * *

A/N: So here's the first chapter. Just so you know I will add chapters as they come to me and they will vary on length. Enjoy!

-RED


	2. The Hose

Running Interference

Incident #2: The Hose

* * *

"There's never anything cheerful in the paper anymore." Logan grumbled to himself as he read through the headlines of the newspaper. It seemed almost inconceivable that there wouldn't be at least a small piece of good news somewhere. Logan sighed closing the paper and folding it back up. He then set the paper aside and leaned back in his chair, lounging out. He laid his head on the back of his chair and closed his eyes. He took a deep, calming breath as a cool breeze wafted into the room.

All was peaceful as the older mutant found himself close to sleep. It was however; as he found himself closer to sleep that laughter made its way into his room. Now normally someone might not find such a sound all that suspicious, but to Logan, whose ears were more than acute, the source of the sound was quite suspicious.

Logan opened his eyes and lifted his head, looking toward the open balcony. Slowly, he moved from his seat, standing and walking over to the balcony. He stopped outside, his eyes automatically scanning the back yard. It took only a moment for him to find the source of said laughter and it appeared to him he was correct in finding the sounds suspicious.

There before him, down by the pool, sat Rogue, in that new skimpy green bikini that he had no doubt Gambit had a hand in her purchasing, as well as said Cajun. His fists clenched slightly as he watched the older man try to woo his daughter.

Logan watched as Gambit leaned over and whispered something to her, before she broke out in a deep blush. He chuckled at her, as he leaned in and captured her lips with his. Logan grunted in annoyance as she leaned into him, deepening the kiss. They pulled away a few seconds later only for Gambit to grab Rogue by the waist and pull her into his lap. She laughed as he leaned in and kissed at her neck and shoulder tickling her with his stubble.

Logan glared down at the young couple irritated, his fatherly instinct itching its way out.

Without a second thought, he turned on his heels and stormed out of his room, ignoring anyone he came across on his way to the first floor. He walked quickly and intently toward the garage, stopping only when he reached his personal tool bench.

It took Logan only a moment to locate what he was there for, the long green garden hose he used to wash the cars. He gathered up the coiled tool in his arms and then walked back into the house heading for the back doors.

Logan stepped out onto the patio to find Kitty, Piotr, Kurt, Amanda, and Storm lounging out. They all looked over at him as he appeared. He answered their greeting half-heartedly as he walked over to the faucet attached to the side of the house. They watched him curiously.

"Logan darling, what are you doing?" Storm asked voicing everyone's confusion.

"Nothing." he replied gruffly as he finished hooking up the hose to the faucet. Another round of laughs resounded from the pool area drawing the small group's attention to the young couple.

Kitty smiled. "I, like, love seeing those two together." she said.

"I know right, aren't they just adorable?" Amanda replied. They laughed.

"There, like, so perfect for each other." Kitty added admiringly. Storm chuckled to herself when she saw Logan scowl.

"Don't you think their cute Logan?" Storm questioned as Logan turned the faucet knob on, allowing water to flow from the hose. He turned to face the pool hose in hand.

"Their adorable." Logan replied sarcastically. Without missing a beat, Logan pushed his finger over the end of the hose sending a cold stream of water directly at the young couple.

A blood curdling scream erupted from Rogue as the young lovers fell away from each other startled. They looked to the older man as he cut the water, dropped the hose, and headed back into the house.

"What the hell!" Rogue exclaimed as she starred angrily at her father's retreating form. "DAD!"

The small group watched him completely stunned as he walk away a smirk plastered on his face.

Storm sighed.


End file.
